stickmangamepafandomcom-20200213-history
Stickman (game)
''Stickman is a platform video game developed by Peri and Anke Games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo Wii. Featuring the the titular character Stickman, and his companion Crayonman, this game served as the launch title for the famous video game franchise known as the ''Stickman series. It was originally released internationally on August 25, 2010, for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo Wii. On November 31, 2013, the game and its sequel were re-released on the Xbox One, PS4, and the Wii U alongside Stickman 3. Plot At the homey Graphite City, millions of Artlanders roam in peace, until one day, when the sinister Magma Demon King kidnaps the mayor's daughter, Mikayla and imprisons her in Yogannoshiro Volcano. The city is in despair, and amateur heroes Stickman and Crayonman are hired by Major Tempera to join the Art Force and travel the world to get her back. As the two race through the Worlds of the Art Land, they engage in numerous confrontations with the King's minions and his deadly army that attempt to block their path, and defeat them all one by one, at the end of almost every world. In their final confrontation, the King is waiting at the top of Yogannoshiro Volcano to end his two adversaries but proves no match for their awesome might, and he is totaled. However, he returns, giant this time. The duo get into a fighter jet drawn by a Super Pencil, and have a face-off. Eventually, the King is outlasted again, and sinks into the lava. Stickman and Crayonman rescue Mikayla and fly out as the volcano erupts. Our heroes fly back to Graphite City as the credits roll. Gameplay A traditional side-scrolling platformer, Stickman features gameplay similar to previous side-scrolling games, such as New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario World, and other games of the sort. In single-player mode, the player controls Stickman and must complete levels, which are filled with both helpful items and harmful obstacles, by maneuvering him to the star-shaped portal at the end of the stage. Controls are similar to those of most side-scrolling games; the player can run and jump, and can also perform additional moves such as wall kicks, ground pounds and double and triple jumps. Certain levels are set underwater, and involve swimming as opposed to ground maneuver. In addition to Tokens, which the player can collect to earn extra lives and buy items, levels contain power-ups encased in floating orbs which aid Stickman in his quest. For instance, the Fire Axle lets Stickman shoot fireballs at enemies and makes him break into a run, and the Eternal Ball gives the player temporary invincibility and increases running speed. Hidden in most stages are Star Cubes, which lead to Special Stages. Inside these stages are puzzles. Upon completion of said puzzles, Stickman recieves a Star Fragment. Once five star fragments have been found, Stickman has the ability to become Super Stickman, which gives invincibility, fast speed, and a heightened jump. However, it is only available for a limited amount of time. Tokens slowly deplete in Super State, and Stickman is reverted to his normal state when all of his tokens are gone. In addition, at least fifty tokens are required to become Super. This also applies with Crayonman. Characters Playable *Stickman *Crayonman Supporting *Major Tempera *Mikayla *Shopkeeper Development Stickman ''began development as early as 2006, when Julie wanted to create a platformer with a humanoid stick figure-like creature. The game started as a Flash game, but the Flash version was scrapped in 2007 when Julie learned programming in Unity, and on November 1, 2007, the game began development. It was first announced on August 29th, 2008 at PAX 2008, and a playable demo was available. A trailer for the game was released on July 12, 2009, with a planned release date of January 1st, 2011. The game was heavily bashed when the trailer released for being too similar to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which was also planned for release soon. However, another trailer was released on November 1, 2009, and people loved it, with a 63:37 like-dislike ratio on YouTube, as opposed to the 45:55 ratio of the first trailer. This trailer stirred a lot more interest in the game. Some still bashed the project for being a tad too similar to Mario, but the game had proved itself to be far more original. This time the release had changed to the final date of August 25, 2010, 9 months after the release of said trailer, and nearly 2 years after it was first announced. Two more trailers were released on March 4th and July 3rd of 2010, before the game's final release on August 25, 2010. The Unity version of the game was in development was in development for 2 years, 9 months, and 11 days, beginning on November 1, 2007, and ending on August 13, 2010, just twelve days before release. Development of a sequel began on February 1, 2011, and was finished on June 30, 2012.